


Kintsugi

by acquaintedwithvice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Jealousy, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquaintedwithvice/pseuds/acquaintedwithvice
Summary: kintsugi (noun) - art of repairing shattered pottery with gold; celebrating cracks and imperfections rather than attempting to conceal  them.Regina and Gold navigate their new life, attempting to set aside old grudges and face the future - and all its trials - with a united front. But the course of true love never did run smooth - especially true love like this.Sequel to Shatter: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829363/chapters/8540347Playlist: https://8tracks.com/virtueofvice/shatter





	Kintsugi

"Lick it." Temptation was offered between sure fingers; infinitely patient yet certain baser impulses would win the day. Enticing, the sweet lure worked its subtle magic, seconds falling away like scraps of virtue.

"No." Stern dark eyes rebuked, conflicted beneath lush lashes and a faintly knitted brow. 

A tilt of the head, lips upturned in a smirk. "Please." A small word indeed - six letters, a single syllable - to conjure up such power in return. A ghost of its former self, the invocation nonetheless worked its subtle magic.

A faint sigh of long suffering, buffed pearly nails tapping the tabletop. This was always the way of it... Transgression was merely offered, a deal extended with an outstretched hand; leaving the mark like a babe in the woods - turned around, hungry, and free to fall. _No help for it._ Turning her head with the air of one who is obedient only under duress; Regina parted full lips, the tip of her pink tongue darting coyly out and licking a swirl of ice cream from the outstretched spoon. 

"Hnnn, so _good,_ " the Evil Queen moaned, eyes rolling heavenward as they slipped closed. The volte-face was instantaneous, creamy cold vanilla and warm spiced apple on her tongue making her wonder how she'd borne resisting.

Observing her total surrender in the face of decadence, Rumplestiltskin smirked in supreme satisfaction. "That's right... Good girl." At her glare, retort silenced behind the spoon in her mouth, he rearranged his features into a mask of perfect innocence. "What? You need your strength for the baby."

They faced each other across the cool dark granite of the mayor's island countertop, sunshine filtering gold through the diamond-cut windowpane. Regina glared at him over the plate of apple pie _a la mode_ deftly nudged closer, her spoon poised for a lecture. "It's been eight weeks; the baby is the size of a raspberry." Despite this, another morsel found its way past her lips, silencing her for a moment before she added darkly, "You're going to make me fat."

Dark eyes swept over her figure, gaze going molten as it always did when wickedness was on his mind. "Hmm," he purred, appearing to ponder the matter. "I can think of worse things." Truthfully, imagining his wife - bitch queen and terror of the masses - growing soft at the edges, her belly rounded with his child, was eminently satisfying on a number of levels. 

"I can hear you thinking," Regina informed him, narrowed eyes scathing. "And I don't appreciate it."

He chuckled, spreading his hands magnanimously. "You're welcome to do your worst, wife." 

"Perhaps I will." Regina paused, spoon retrieving the last bit of golden crust and sweet cream. "...Later."

Gold smirked, warm glint in his eyes giving away how keenly he welcomed the idea. "I await your challenge with great anticipation, your Majesty."

"I'm sure you do." Regina rose and placed the dish into the dishwasher with a quiet clatter, turning on her heel and leaving the room without glancing back - there was no need. Trouble, in the form of her doting and dangerous mate, was always sure to follow.


End file.
